A wireless sensor network is an example of network in which one or more sensor devices communicate with each other and/or a gateway. As an example, a micro- or millimeter-scale sensor device may be arranged in different locations in a room to detect an environmental condition, such as temperature, light. The sensor devices may transmit a data signal indicative of the condition to a gateway (e.g., a computer) by way of a wireless communication interface disposed within the sensor device.
With technological advancements, the size of the sensor device, which can include a battery, has reduced in recent years. As a result, technical challenges posed by mm-scale devices can include conservation of power while enabling long range non-line of sight wireless communication. To increase the communication range of the sensor device, the communication device can utilize power amplifiers and/or low noise amplifiers, for transmitting or receiving signals. However, such electronic components can consume a significant amount of power, and therefore, require a larger battery.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.